Kavren
Kavren is labeled as''' The Weirdo 'in Total Drama Revolution. He was on the ''Epic Platypi team. He returned to compete in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the Hopalong Ralphcakes ''team. Biography All his life, Kavren has just wanted to be considered cool. He lives with his parents in a large city, and goes to a fairly large school. Kavren's best friend, Arthur says obnoxious and strange things in school, and people find him hilarious. Kavren wanted to be considered funny like Arthur, so he began to say "I'm morbidly obeeeese." People only thought it was funny when Arthur said it, evidently, and they began to call Kavren a copycat. After years of trying to be funny, he then decided to act like a creep. Kavren's school has a large amount of perverts, weirdos and creeps, and those people are considered hilarious by the popular people, because they always screw up, are desperate for a girlfriend, and that kind of stuff. Kavren decided to wear his shirts backwards, drool over girls, talk in gibberish languages, and read books meant for small children. Unfortunately, the plan backfired, and he was considered a social outcast and a creep. The only people who now know the real Kavren are Arthur and some others. People tend to avoid Kavren now, but he doesn't care, because he now likes pretending to be creepy. Kavren joined Total Drama to be funny. Coverage Total Drama Revolution Audition Tape Kavren is on what looks like an elementary school playground's jungle gym. "Bleedle fleedle deedle bloop! Schneedle weedle sneedle soup!" he says. He then pauses. "Um, yeah. I was speaking in this new language I made up called Swaggese. I just said 'I'm Kavren, and I'm the best person you will ever meet'," he says. "I LOVE noodles, too! And girls! Mmm, girls are awesome. And I can also do this!" Kavren does a very disturbing thing with his joints that normal humans should not be able to do. "Pick meeee!" Trivia *Like many of my other early "comic relief"-type characters such as Carson and Puck, Kavren's personality was overwhelmingly inspired by Beast Boy from the Teen Titans animated series. *Kavren's sleep shirt is based on the iPod game Angry Birds. It's a real shirt that my friend has. *Kavren's favorite book is ''Billy Bongo and the Banana Brothers. *Kavren's catchphrases are "Bloop pork" and "Aww, noodles-in-a-cup". *Kavren was in the original version of the story. His appearance was completely unchanged, except his hair was shorter, and he got around 6th place. His name was originally spelled Khavren. *I had planned for Kavren to get much farther in Superstar Showdown, but realized that he wasn't all that funny, hard to write for, and not as well-liked as a lot of my other comedic characters. *Kavren is a member of the fake band, "One Rejection". He is the equivalent of Liam Payne of One Direction. Gallery Kavren.PNG|Kavren's original design. Kavrensleep.PNG|Kavren in his pajamas. Kavrenswim.PNG|Kavren in his swimsuit. KavBanana.PNG|Kavren in his banana suit. Chapter 10.PNG|Kavren with Antoine and Elle. Chapter 8.PNG|Kavren, Trick, and Toad staring at Chelsey's breasts. Californiagurls.PNG|Kavren ruins the production. TheDramaSisters.PNG|Kavren's head in the background of Baby. Finale.PNG|Kavren and Tasia race to Dolph. KavrenOHF.png|Kavren drawn by O! :D Official1R.PNG|Kavren as Liam Payne in One Rejection's album art. 1wayoranother.png|Kavren as Liam in yet another One Rejection album cover. Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi Category:Total Drama Seas